


Breaking the Strings of Fate

by Scarlet Letter (TheTartWitch)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, LITERALLY, M/M, Reincarnated in an alternate universe, You'll see what I mean, Yuki has a twin brother, and this isn't even my story, goodness i suck at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/Scarlet%20Letter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually, this isn't my story, guys. This story belongs to The Eternal Scribe on ff.net, so go check them out if you can. They have graciously given me permission to put this on AO3 seeing as they themselves do not have an account and this story SHOULD BE SHARED. Go grovel at their feet for this fantasticness, of which I have changed nothing and claimed none of.<br/>This is a story in which Yuki has a twin brother (a charming big brother) who will protect his sister in the place of those he could not. Regal blood keeps his own bound, and memories sealed away will begin to surface and pop along the edges of his mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE SUMMARY IF YOU HAVEN'T. BAJINGJONGS. (Just checking to see if you're paying attention.)  
> Any comments will be forwarded to the fabulous ACTUAL author, so do please keep that in mind unless your comment is actually for me. In that case, just say so. Ahem.  
> Enjoy! :D

Pure white. The color of purity- a single feather falling from majestic white wings. Of innocence- a small child wrapped in blankets shielded from the world. A time of rest- a small animal resting in a cave. The color of snow.

_What is snow?_

_Cold, hungry, tired._ Simple feeling such as those could only form in the young child's mind as he sunk within the cold, wet ground. His head was heavy with exhaustion and his limbs frozen, his mind struggling to focus on anything but the heat leaving his body seeping into the snow beneath him. The sharp wind cutting through his clothes was barley hindered by the thin material and invaded his body with its ice cold talons, wanting to drag him into the darkness.

Through his weak mindset he realized another being was beside him, just as small and frozen, her dark tresses swaying almost hypnotically with the wind. Something within him lit when he saw her, his heart clenching and his blood flowing, he found his body suddenly moving closer without his consent to the slightly smaller being.

_Who was she?_

_Protect._  Yes, he agreed silently, she was one to be protected. He fell to the ground without a sound, not paying attention to the wet that soaked the material on his legs, and wrapped his chilled arms around her. She stilled within his grasp but made no move to break away, she too could already feel the warmth slowly generating between them warming their small bodies.

"Are you lost little ones?"

_Red._

The man's eyes were red, something that the snow wasn't, and something that was dangerous.

_What is red?_

"If that's the case then may I drink your blood?"

Lips stretched to an almost impossible length, gleaming sharp deadly, fangs his mind supplied uselessly, coming closer to where they sat. The being within his arms froze, this time in terror.

_Vampires… they are..._

He struggled but was able to move the being behind him, she would not be hurt, could not be hurt. He locked his gaze with red, kneeling in the snow and followed his instinct to  _protect._

A clawed, cold hand wrenched his head aside making the being behind him whimper, he made no move knowing that if he did then the other would become prey. Warm breath seeped onto his neck as the mouth came closer, making his heart skip a beat.

"Stop!"

He heard the being call out, but before he was consumed and sent into darkness someone came.

A boy, a good few years ahead of them, pierced the man's head effortlessly with his hand, his mussed chocolate strands whirling around his perfectly assembled yet youthful face.

"You're a disgrace to all vampires."

The body fell to the ground with a thud, red seeping into the pure snow tainting it,  _consuming it_  he noted briefly.

_Blood drinking monsters who disguise themselves as humans._

To his shock the boy turned his strong and unwavering gaze toward them, making his entire body and soul freeze. Never before had he felt so vulnerable, yet he kept his gaze locked with the boys albeit more wary this time, and watched carefully as the boy licked the red from his hands. A pair Twin fangs not unlike the man's pocked out from his lips, and he tensed his body.

_Vampires exist…_

"Are you okay?"

_But most people don't realize it…_

A gust of wind made the white flakes swirl wildly, sending another chill through his body. Yet he made no move to speak, instead focusing on watching the older boy through his own earth colored locks.

_Our earliest memories began with that snowy day._


	2. Two

**Ten years later…**

**At Cross academy.**

"Okay, Okay! Everyone move back please!"

Girls chattered excitedly in front of the large gate their longing gazes aimed toward the tower just ahead, paying no heed to the prefect as she stood in front of them her face flustered from yelling.

"It's curfew time for everybody in the day class so just go back to your dorms."

Leaning against the wall, green eyes took in the scene amusedly a soft smile on his pale features. Dressed in the male day class uniform the second prefect made no move to help his younger sister, opting for watching instead.

"Don't get so bossy just because you're a prefect!"

"Yeah, just look at Kurosu-san he isn't trying to stop us!"

He blinked innocently when his sister sent him a light glare; he titled his head and sent a light smile back not at all affected by her gaze. A familiar sound of the gate starting to open made the girls start to go crazy and push insistently at his sister as she struggled to keep them back.

"Haruki-baka don't just stand there, help me!"

Chuckling lightly, Haruki pushed off from the wall and leisurely made his way toward his pleading sister, feeling the gaze of the many girls on his form.

"Nee, how about everyone clears the path for the night class? We wouldn't want them to see you acting like a pack of rabid hyenas…" He smiled charmingly at the girls and within seconds the pathway was clear besides the two prefects.

"Hai! Haruki-sama!"

With a slight nod of his head he turned his gaze toward his dumbstruck sister and gave her a small smile. "There you go Yuuki, all you have to do is ask them nicely."

"Hah? What was nice about what you just said? They would jump off a bridge if you smiled like that and gave the order!"

"Eh? Yuuki's so mean, and to think I helped you."

"Haruki-baka! That's what you're supposed to do as prefect. I shouldn't have to ask you for help!"

"Good morning ladies! Still as pretty as ever, I see!"

He turned his gaze toward the now open gate giving the night class students a light smile. "Looks like we should move before we get in their way."

"Ah! Yes let's go."

From the side Haruki watched as the night class student nicknamed 'idol' sent the girls in frenzy with his flirting and bright smiles, and repressed a frown. If only the girls knew what the night class was, then he wouldn't have to spend his time with the annoying job. Unknown to anyone but a select few the students of the night class were all vampires, the blood sucking undead. But perhaps not, he thought idly, people, or teenage girls in general, loved that sort of thing.

"Hello, Yuuki. You're doing a great job as always with the crowd."

"Kaname!"

He flicked his gaze toward the very boy who saved them, though boy wouldn't be what someone would call him. His very presence made people unconsciously respect him, not to mention his regal looks that only got more defined over the past ten years.

"I'm sorry they're so rowdy today, thankfully Aniki was here to help."

The dorm leader turned his gaze toward him something shifting within it that he couldn't define, and sent a soft smile his way. Haruki mentally cursed his sister as he felt his heart skip a beat and his body froze in shock when a hand settled upon his head lightly rustling his brown locks.

"Thank you as well Haruki, I suspect Yuuki would have a harder time with the girls if you weren't here to help her."

Forcing the heat from his face away, he gave Kaname a small smile inwardly wondering how a hand that was so cold could send warmth through his body. Suddenly though it was jerked away and the light smell of lilies and hay filled his senses.

"Class is starting Kuran." A harsh voice said from beside him.

Kaname's gaze sharped and he gave the third prefect a mocking smile. "You're scaring me. Mr. Prefect." The brunette yanked his wrist away from the hunters hold and walked away leaving the three prefects to watch as the night class left.

"It's none of my business how much you suck up to Kuran. But you do remember the rules correct?"

Haruki gave him a sharp smile and narrowed his eyes. "Sucking up huh? If I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous Zero."

"Hn. Whatever."

"Kya! Did you see how Kuran looked at Kurosu-san?"

"Yes, it sent shivers down my spine! Do you think they're together?"

"No way! Kya!"

Zero snapped his gaze toward the day class girls immediately stopping them from their whisperings and making them pale in fright at his dark glare. "If you have enough time to be whispering among yourselves then why aren't you heading back to your dorms? I don't want to deal with you running around screaming "Kya," "Kya", every damn day! Go!"

Haruki and Yuuki jumped in shock at the sudden outburst, and the day class girls disappeared in record time fleeing in fear from the silver haired prefect's anger.

Haruki rubbed his ringing ear giving Zero a light frown. "Maa, if you were on time like you were supposed to be then perhaps we wouldn't have that problem Zero."

"Yeah you jerk!" Yuki exclaimed giving Zero a few punches in his arm.

Snickering slightly when Zero winced in pain, Haruki brushed a stray lock from his face in thought. As usual tonight they would have to make their nightly rounds around the campus, something he and Zero would usually skip, if Yuuki didn't catch them. Though the night class was detained and under the watch of a Pureblood, it was still dangerous for the students so the headmaster made them the "Guardians" of the school to make sure no vampires got to the students.

The other reason though was so that the humans wouldn't find out that vampires were indeed real and not some made up fairytale from their child hood. He knew it would be disastrous if the secret did get out, so he grudgingly accepted the duty no matter how sleep consuming it was.


	3. Three

"This is ridiculous." Zero growled at the chairman "How can you possibly expect the three of us to guard the whole bunch of those blood-suckers  _and_ deal with the screaming idiots?"

"I admit that it is a difficult to deal with every night." The chairman agreed from his seat.

"Nee," Haruki voiced from his place on the wall "it's not like you show up half the time anyway, so you shouldn't be complaining."

Zero gave him a light glare before turning back to the chairman. "At least find someone else more convenient," he pointed at Yuuki, "she's worse than useless. At least Haruki can do something useful once in a while."

Yuuki twitched. "Hey! I don't want to hear that from you."

The chairman calmly sipped his tea. "Impossible."

"He's right," Haruki agreed "since there's no one else brave enough to do it, we have no choice but to make sure the vampires don't go on a rampage and drain the students dry."

The chairman sweat dropped. "That's one way to put it I guess."

"That and he's too lazy to do it himself so he forces us to stay up all night and day. Who would want a job where the people hate you, there's less than twenty percent chance of sleep  _and_ no pay? Let's not forget you're in danger of getting eaten." He tilted his head a bright smile on his face.

Zero snorted in amusement.

"Well at least the night class seems to get along really well with the others." Yuuki added.

The chairman started to tremble, "You're such a good girl Yuuki! I'm so proud of you!" his fist clenched sparkles surrounding his body. "Yuuki is the only one who truly understands my pacifist idealism…!"

Haruki's smile twitched.

"And me?! I dream that one day we will break out of the dark cycle of hatred that haunt the relationship between humans and vampires!" The blonde got up, dramatic tears water-falling down his cheeks. "I believe that-"

Haruki toned the chairman out. He agreed with the Chairman to a certain degree, no, not all vampires were blood sucking beasts, but they could easily be if they wanted to and without a weapon you wouldn't be able to do anything to stop them.

"Kaname would never do anything like that! Right Aniki?"

Haruki broke from his thoughts and smiled hesitantly at his sister. "Right….?"

"Mou!" Yuuki bopped him on the head "Listen when people are talking! But don't you agree that Kaname would never prey on a human?!"

His smile titled down and he gave his sister a warning look. "He is still a vampire Yuuki, which means he needs to consume blood to survive. Though he doesn't, he could easily pick off random people and start draining them and we wouldn't be able to stop him. He  _is_ a Pureblood after all."

"But he doesn't! And there are plenty of vampires out there like him, they too are pacifists!" She exclaimed.

The chairman gave Yuuki an adoring look. "Yuuki.."

"That's why it's going to be okay! Just leave it to us Guardians!"

Haruki felt his arm get tugged as Yuuki passed by, dragging him toward the window. He gave the chairman a smile and saluted before Yuuki pushed him out the window.

"We'll be going now." Yuuki said before following after.

The two siblings easily landed on the ground below and ran off to start their rounds.

He and Yuuki didn't have any memories of before they were five, yet when Kaname brought them to The Chairman's house after he had saved them, the Chairman welcomed them with open arms. Just for that Haruki would be eternally grateful. Yuuki was the one thing that Haruki valued most in his life, and if anything would have happened to her he didn't know what he would do.

Even if he complained about how tiring the job as a Guardian was, and was lectured endlessly by the teachers for falling asleep in class, he understood how important the school was to the Chairman. If being a Guardian was the only way of showing the Chairman how grateful he was, then he would continue doing it, even if it was more trouble than it was worth.

**{Breaking the strings of fate}**

A cool night breeze rustled chocolate brown locks and green eyes watched the Pureblood from outside the window. A barely noticeable blush highlighted his cheeks as he took in the handsome features, his fingers unconsciously running through his hair nervously.

"So how is Kuran,  _your hero,_ doing tonight?" Zero suddenly asked.

Haruki jolted, wincing when he scraped his hand on part of the stone.

"It-it-it-It's not like I was only looking at Kaname or anything! Everyone in the Night Class is behaving themselves perfectly tonight!" Yuuki stuttered from beside him.

He relaxed once he realized that Zero wasn't talking to him.

"Besides Aniki was doing it too!"

Haruki snapped his head sideways giving his sister a sharp smile. "Maa, I wasn't looking at Kaname in particular, he just happened to be in the general direction that I was watching."

Yuuki laughed nervously. "Looks like we're in for a quiet and peaceful night! We probably don't even need to be here!"

"I know that…" Zero said making the siblings turn toward him "The Chairman thinks that the members of the night class are pacifists… But I don't believe it." Zero glared at nothing as he continued, "And there is no way in hell… I'm going to let my guard down."

The silverette turned to look at them. "You said it once yourself Yuuki. The reason they look like humans… is so that they can hunt us down more efficiently.

Haruki's eyes narrowed slightly. "We know that Zero," he gazed evenly into lilac eyes "we aren't fools. We know all too well what vampires are capable of, so don't think we underestimate them just because of their looks."

Zero paused for a moment before he turned and walked away. "I'm going on patrol."

Though he would never know what it felt like to go through what Zero had to, Haruki understood why Zero felt the way he did. But he wouldn't allow the prefects hatred of vampires to confuse his sister even more then she was. Yuuki wasn't a stranger to the true nature of Vampires, but she also still had a pure outlook on life. He wanted her to keep that until she was finally able to open her eyes and see the world how it was, but in her own time and not when someone forced her to do it.

His train of thought broke when he heard the loud sound of a tree rustling. Curious, he turned his gaze to the side and sighed when he saw Yuuki confronting some Day Class students.

"Creepy, who walks around at night just to take pictures of some guy?" He asked out loud, already knowing what they were there for.

His brows furrowed slightly when he saw his sister start to panic, leaning over the banister to get a better look. He tensed as he saw two familiar figures make their way out of the shadows, his body acting without a second thought.

Propelling his body up and over the banister with his arms he landed in a crouch between the vampires and his sister, his eyes serious.

He gained an impressed look. "How scary… but I expect nothing less from the Chairman's foundling."

Haruki ignored the squealing girls, straightening from his crouch. "What are you doing here Atatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou?"

Aidou chuckled. "We smelt blood and decided to come take a look around. You really are mean..." He tensed when the blonde vampires eyes started to turn red. "After all… we came here especially to see you."

Haruki reached behind him grabbing the weapon his sister had before she could react, and extended it within seconds, a sharp smile on his face. "Too bad, you came all this way for nothing."

Red eyes gazed half-lidded in his direction. "Mmm… the scent of your blood…"

In a flash of silver Haruki had the weapon inches away from the blonde's neck, "I won't allow you to lay a finger on my sister."

He jolted when Aidou gently grabbed his hand, stroking it slightly. "Did you fall earlier? The scent I was talking about… was yours Haruki."

He struggled as the vampire grabbed his hand, lowering his face toward the small wound. He had forgotten about checking his hand when it scraped against the stone, too involved with talking.

Haruki started to panic when he found he couldn't move his hand away or his weapon, both within the vampires grasp.

"Mmm… You really are…" The fangs slowly were extended and scraped lightly against his cut "…tempting…me."

"Aniki!"

In a bout of panic Haruki lashed his leg out, catching Aidou between his legs.

A moment of stunned silence fell across the clearing, before the blonde made a slight whining sound his face turning pained. Haruki slowly dropped his leg, not believing he had done such a thing to another man, watching shocked as the vampire fell to the ground whimpering.

Zero stepped out from the bushes his face contorted in an amused but pissed look as he viewed the vampire curled on the ground.

"Serves you right for drinking blood on campus, Vampire."

"Haruki-baka!" Haruki winced at his sisters patronizing tone "Was that really necessary?"

He smiled retracting the staff. "Did you expect me to just sit there as he drank my blood?"

Yuuki hesitated. "No… but I didn't expect you to react that way…"

"Me either." Haruki agreed.

"Zero's right, Aidou."

Haruki turned toward the familiar voice, watching as the Pureblood stepped forward gracefully, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Well then," Kaname easily grabbed Aidou off the ground by his collar "I'll take care of these fools. The Chairman will need a full report."

The Kuran turned his attention toward the unconscious girls. "Do we need to take care of the girls also?"

"Actually," Yuuki spoke up, a blush on her features. "They fainted  _before_  they could see anything…"

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Yuuki laughed nervously. "As soon as Aidou touched Haruki's hand they fainted… saying something about Yaoi…"

"I see…"

Haruki straightened when he found himself under a brown gaze, but didn't look away from the Purebloods stare. "Haruki, I hope the experience hasn't awoken any bad memories for you…"

He smiled at the vampire, his eyes glinting. "No not at all, if anything it gave me gave me  _good_  memories that will last me for a long time."

Kaname smiled making him blush. "I'm glad."

He nodded in their direction once more before walking off, Haruki slightly dazed at what happened.

"Is your wound okay?" Zero asked.

Haruki nodded. "Yeah."

Yuuki huffed taking his hand up and brought some bandages out of her pocket. "Geeze, next time don't act so rashly, who knows what could have happened to you."

He smiled apologetically. "I apologize Yuuki…"

"But thank you-"

"Next time I'll make sure to let  _you_ take care of the vampires."

She bopped him on the head "Haruki-Baka, you ruined the moment!"

He smiled. "So sorry."

"Baka!"


	4. Four

"Maa… it's still morning so why are the Day class girls gathering already?" Haruki complained, gazing down at the girls from the wall as they chattered excitedly.

"I guess since it's valentine's day they're more enthusiastic than usual." Yuuki replied from her spot beside him.

He huffed, swinging his leg idly. "Why would someone go through so much trouble to make chocolate that probably doesn't even taste good, to someone that doesn't even care?"

"Because the girls like them, haven't you wanted to give someone you like chocolate at Valentine's Day?"

He tilted his head, imagining himself giving Kaname some chocolate.

_With a bright blush he handed the small box to the Kuran._

" _K-kaname here, I put all my love and hard work into making these so I'm sure you'll love them."_

_The vampire gave him a soft smile and accepted the small package, opening it up to reveal a dozen chocolates._

" _Thank you very much Haruki."_

_Haruki watched with trepidation as Kaname took a piece and put it in his mouth._

" _How is it?" Haruki asked._

_Kaname smiled. "It's-"_

_Immediately the vampire started to turn green, gaging and falling to the ground in a faint._

" _Kaname! No! Kaname!"_

_Dramatic music played in the background as he held the vampire in his arms, his face full of sorrow._

"Somehow," Haruki drawled "I don't see it working out."

Yuuki gave him an odd look.

"Hey you!" Yuuki yelled making him start "Get down from there!"

He turned his head, raising an eyebrow at the teamwork. Who knew that the Day class girls could think of such an interesting plan?

The girl startled, falling backward only to get caught by Zero.

Haruki smiled, how romantic, now all Zero had to do was smile charmingly and say-

"I told you a thousand times now. Members of the Night Class do not leave the Moon Dorms during daylight hours. If you absolutely must give them presents, it will have to wait until dusk. Come back when the Day and Night classes change over." Zero ordered a venomous glare on his features. "If any of you pull a stunt like that again… I'll personally make sure that you're suspended on Valentine's Day every year until you graduate."

Haruki chuckled, jumping down from the wall as the girls disappeared. "I think you broke their spirit Zero."

Zero gave him a glare, "Then what should I have said?"

Haruki smiled, unaffected. "Something along the lines of…" He coughed. "My dear Day class students, I can see how you are impatient, but fear not for the Night class shall show up as they do every year. It's not like they will mysteriously disappear, so go back to class and do something with your lives."

Zero and Yuuki gave him a blank look.

"I don't see how that's any better." Yuuki chirped. "If anything it worse than what Zero said, at least they know when he's insulting them. They are always stuck between being awed and offended when you speak to them."

Haruki shrugged. It wasn't his fault that the Day class girls were affected by attractive people to a dangerous degree. Especially during holidays like this, the girls were more air-headed than usual, going to drastic methods to give the vampires their chocolates. This made it harder for them, as prefects they had to make sure the fact that the Night class students were Vampires a secret. He personally thought telling them the secret would make it easier for both sides. But it wasn't like he could do anything about that.

**{Breaking the strings of fate}**

"Since it's Valentine's day you three have to be extra diligent. There's a high possibility that the Night classes secret could be found out, so I'm counting on you all! It's your duties as the school Guardians after all!" The headmaster proclaimed, clasping his gloved hands together.

Yuuki saluted. "Yes sir!"

Haruki and Zero sighed.

"Why don't we just offer the Day class girls as a present?" Haruki muttered. "I'm sure the Night class will be more then pleased."

Zero scowled in his direction before turning toward the headmaster. "We should just ban it."

The headmaster sighed. "That would cause a revolt, besides my vampires are just too adorable… such dear little creatures… I could never be as cruel as to keep them from their devoted fans."

Haruki snorted. "Devoted yes. But I highly doubt the Night class would be affected negatively if their 'fans' were gone."

The headmaster gave him a sad look. "You'll never understand Haru-Haru."

Haruki twitched.

The headmaster got up and turned toward the window. "I understand that vampires have been the enemies of human for some centuries now. But there are still some vampires that wish to live peacefully, along with us. It's important to help them take that step, since there are so few of them out there."

"Zero, I understand you may think it's impossible, but I hope you will understand that."

Zero turned his head. "That's impossible, the past cannot be erased."

Haruki sighed, this was getting depressing.

"You believe that all vampires are blood thirsty beasts… using a human form." The headmaster supplied.

Silence spread through the room, and he saw Yuuki start to panic.

Oh dear, it looked like he would have to use  _that_  again.

"Yuuki!" Haruki called making everyone jump. "Don't you have something to give them for Valentine's day?"

Yuuki instantly caught on beaming brightly in the headmaster's direction.

Haruki smiled, his sister was a useful weapon to use in times such as those, her bright personality enveloping the room. Even he was slightly jealous, it took a special person to be able to do that, and he usually didn't fit the bill. But Yuuki was like a shining light, easily blinding them with her purity…

_Cheerful brown eyes a bright smile, red hair swirling with the wind…_

He blinked when the image suddenly vanished. What in the world was that?

"Come on Haruki! Zero! First period is starting." Yuuki shouted dragging him and the other prefect as she headed out.

As they headed toward class he could see Yuuki was deep in thought, and he couldn't blame her. The headmaster went overboard when he mentioned Zero's past. The silverette was already troubled enough. Opening old wounds was just not something that should be done.

He startled when Zero suddenly ripped his arm away from Yuuki, a pained grimace on his features as he held his neck.

"Oh sorry I didn't notice I was still holding onto you guys."

No. Haruki thought, it wasn't that. He frowned, realizing it had been a long time since he had given Zero  _that_. In fact it had been longer then he usually waited, which meant Zero was purposely trying to avoid it as much as possible.

He narrowed his eyes. The prefect was clearly underestimating him if Zero thought he would forget about it. Greatly underestimating him.

**{Breaking the strings of fate}**

Standing beside Yuuki, Haruki looked proudly at the complete lack of mayhem. All it took was a bright smile and the girls were obediently lined behind their preferred stalls, waiting anxiously for the Night class to arrive.

The three prefects turned when the gates opened, the girls shrieking excitedly when they spotted their crushes.

Haruki turned toward Zero as Yuuki began explaining to the vampire what they should do. "Ne." Haruki grinned "It's almost like setting pigs up for the slaughter, noise and all."

Zero frowned at him, but Haruki could see he was amused.

"They're all mine!" Aidou suddenly shouted.

Haruki's smile twitched and he started toward the excited blonde.

"Aidou." Haruki turned his head toward Kaname impressed that he made the other vampire freeze instantly. "Remember to mind your manners, understand?"

Haruki shivered, under that gentle disposition Kaname was slightly scary.

He turned spotting his sister in trouble and walked her direction, giving the pushy fan-girls a bright smile.

"Hello ladies."

"Kurosu- san!"

He was instantly surrounded by the Day class girls, and gave them all a bright smile, inwardly twitching at their closeness.

"Thank you Aniki!" Yuuki shouted running up toward the gate to deal with some other girls.

"Since the Night class students are running out of space, I can take some of your chocolates."

The girls sent him bright smiles instantly shoving their gifts his direction. He accepted them with open arms, even if they were slightly annoying it would be pretty disappointing if he spent all that time making chocolate only to have it denied since the vampires didn't have any room.

"Thank you for everything Haruki. Make sure you don't get hurt."

He whipped his head toward Kaname's direction, and gave him a bright smile blushing slightly. "You're welcome Kaname, and I'll try my best."

He stuffed his hand in his pocket, a contemplative look on his face. Would it be worth it to give Kaname the box? It most likely wasn't that good tasting...

"Kaname!" He shouted taking the small box from his pocket. "Here!"

The vampire easily caught it and gave him a gentle smile. "I accept it thank you Haruki."

Haruki blinked, "Wait it's not from-"

He sighed as the vampires walked away, oh well.

"You're lucky Haruki! I wish I could have given Kaname my chocolate." Yuuki said walking to stand beside him.

Haruki gave her a smile. "You just did."

Yuuki gave him a wide eyed look, searching her pockets. "When…?"

"When I switched places with you a few moments ago, I knew you would be too frightened to give it to Kaname yourself so I took the initiative."

Yuuki blushed. "B-baka… Thanks…"

He smiled and turned looking for Zero. When he didn't spot the prefect he frowned, it was just like him to go off without them noticing. He gave Yuuki a nod before jogging off, he knew where the Prefect would go, and he would help no matter what Zero said.

A familiar girl ran past him, which he realized was the one Zero had caught earlier, and he slowed to a stop spotting Zero leaning against the wall.

"Zero."

The prefect looked up at him, panting. "G-go away!"

Haruki ignored him, grabbing his hand and dragging him into a nearby room. "You shouldn't ignore your urges."

Zero snatched his hand away leaning against the door, and gave him a glare. "S-shut up, leave me alone!"

Haruki ignored him, loosening his tie and taking off his coat. "You know as well as I," Haruki said his face for once completely void of its smile as he unbuttoned his shirt "that you could easily attack Yuuki if you're hungry enough."

It was harsh yes, but reality.

"Five years ago I found out about this secret," Haruki stepped forward not turning his gaze from Zero's "and five years ago we agreed that for Yuuki's sake this would happen." Zero's eyes started to turn red as he stopped directly in front of him. Haruki tilted his head to keep their gazes locked. "I'm not about to allow you to put yourself in unnecessary pain, _and_  put Yuuki in danger because of your stubborn attitude. So either drink, or face the consequences."

He felt guilty that he was so harsh with Zero, but he needed him to understand why he had to do this.

Zero's hand rose in the air, for a moment it froze before resting on Haruki's shoulder.

The two prefects gazed at each other for a moment before Zero turned him around and tilted his head to the side, lowering his face to his neck.

"I don't like this anymore then you do Zero," Haruki murmured. "But we both know it has to be done."

The hand in his hair tightened slightly in agreement and he shuttered slightly when Zero ran his tongue along his neck. There was a pause before Zero finally bit down, and Haruki winced slightly in pain as the fangs slipped into his skin.

The first time it had hurt, but as they continued it numbed to a slight prick, feeling similar to a needle.

_Gulp_

_Gulp_

Zero's swallowing of his blood echoed in the empty room, and he could feel himself already starting to feel light headed. But he stood still, taking light comfort as the hand in his hair pet his head soothingly, something Zero had gotten into the habit of doing earlier on.

Five years ago he had found Zero crouched in a corner, looking to be in pain. Haruki was obviously worried, and had reached down toward Zero only for the older boy to bite into his hand with two sharp  _fangs._  He was shocked at first, but once he calmed down he had gently pried his hand away and offered his neck. Even if he didn't have the best history with vampires, it was  _Zero,_ someone that his sister cherished thus someone he cherished as well.

Over the years they had continued, Haruki always being the one who had to push the reluctant Zero into it as it became apparent his blood was different. Instead of making Zero go crazy faster, his blood did the opposite. Zero had once explained it 'soothed his inner beast', neither could figure out why, but it gave Haruki more of a reason to help Zero.

"Zero." He murmured, tapping him on the head. "That's enough."

The vampires gripped tightened before it was suddenly loosened, and he found himself falling to his knees, his body too weak to hold itself up. Arms suddenly caught him in a tight hold and he felt Zero's head rest against his back.

"Thank you."

He smiled at the words, his world going black.

They weren't lovers. They simply saw each other as brothers, both helping the other out when in need. Zero did have a brother already, but the hunter treated him as such, and Haruki was grateful for that. Even if he wasn't that much older than Yuuki, it still felt nice to be looked after from time to time, not having to worry about anything.

Perhaps he was just being melodramatic; the lack of blood must be getting to his head, since he was almost sprouting poetry like he was an expert.

_Cheerful brown eyes, a bright smile, a warm embrace. Red hair swirling with the wind as her body danced gracefully in the field._

_She turned in his direction, a hand held out._

" _Harry…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I have been cutting the original author's notes out, which I did not intend to do. If anyone would like me to go back and add them please say so. Thank you! :)


	5. Five

_Through the blackness he could hear her voice._

" _This is the only way I can apologize for what I have done."_

 _A soft hand stroked his face._ Who?

" _Hopefully this time you can find the happiness that you couldn't here."_

 _A drop of water fell on his face._  Why was she crying?

" _Goodbye Harry."_

"Aniki."

He opened his eyes slowly and sat up rubbing the sleep from them. "Mmm?"

"Zero just left for prefect duties, you should go join him. I need to go to extra classes." Yuuki said from beside him.

Haruki nodded and got up from his seat. "Ah."

His sister giggled, "You're so cute when you wake up." She cooed, reaching to rustle his hair.

He yawned. "Unlike you, who greatly resembles a zombie having a bad hair day."

She scowled. "Mou! Just go already."

"Yes ma'am."

Ever since he had fainted after his and Zero's 'alone time', he had been having weird dreams, and oddly enough it was about a strange woman calling him by a strange name. He didn't know if it was because of the blood loss and his body was just having a weird way of recuperating, or he was finally going crazy. But he did know that Zero looked a lot better since he had taken some of his blood, which was great but Haruki couldn't help but wonder why. Didn't blood usually make level E's go crazy faster?

Maybe Zero's hunter blood has helping fight it off or something.

"Kyaah!"

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the shrill scream, and his smile twitched, he knew what that scream meant, one or more of the Night Class students was nearby.

He glanced around, looking for the intruder.

"Haruki."

He startled slightly and turned, feeling his heart stutter in his chest when he came face to face with Kaname. "Kaname-senpai…" It took a good amount of force to keep his blush down, especially since the vampire was just in front of him.

The purebloods brown gaze seemed to bore into his very soul. "How are you Haruki?"

"Fine." He replied finally calming down, and shifted his gaze to look around the hallway for Zero, he knew the silver haired prefect had been this way and could only hope that Kaname hadn't ruffled his feathers too much. "I apologize but I need to go." Haruki said, giving Kaname an apologetic smile.

A hand lashed out and grabbed his wrist before he could completely pass the vampire by, an electric shock echoing through his body as the other males hand touched his skin.

He turned his head to look over his shoulder, and felt his body stiffen when he saw that the pureblood was focused on his neck.

"Did you hurt your neck?" Kaname asked, his gaze locking on the bandages peeking out.

"Yeah, it's nothing though, just a scrape." Haruki explained hurriedly, giving his wrist a light tug, but the vampires hold didn't loosen.

"I see," Kaname murmured softly, his eyes closing as he gave Haruki a gentle smile. "Make sure to be careful."

Silently his wrist was released and the vampire walked off gracefully. Haruki watched, grabbing his wrist with his other hand as Kaname vanished into the Chairman's office. That was odd, he mused silently, Kaname almost seemed  _mad_.

Shrugging he continued back down the hallway, ignoring the giggling girls as they gushed about his and Kaname's interaction.

**{Breaking the strings of fate}**

"Ah, Kaname." The headmaster greeted. "I thought you'd come."

The large door to his office shut with a click and the pureblood turned to face him. "Headmaster Cross." His eyes showed no emotion. "How much longer are you going to keep Kiryu Zero in the day class?"

_Haruki ran down the hallway, his breath coming out in sharp gasps, he had taken too long to find Zero, and the bad feeling in his gut wouldn't leave. Something was going to happen, and that thought only made him push his body faster._

The headmaster sighed and pushed up his glasses. "I couldn't hide it from you Kaname. You really are in a class of your own." He peered up at the pureblood. "Your bloodline doesn't contain even a drop of human blood. Your lineage is rare among vampires now. You've inherited the powers of strong, ancient vampires, and are feared by other vampires." Cross smiled. "Thanks to you, the night class is united, even if it is full of problem students."

Kaname leaned forward, and rested his hands on the large desk. "Headmaster Cross, I trust you so I have avoided speaking about this issue. But you have taken only slight measures, and you still treat Zero as an ordinary student." His fingers easily made large indents in the wood. "And despite how loyal you are to your beliefs you allow him to threaten them by drinking from Haruki."

" _Zero!" Yuuki called, glancing around. She had to find Zero, he was obviously in pain and she wasn't going to allow him to bear it alone._

" _I told you to leave me alone…" Zero's voice sounded behind her, making her eyes widen. "…Yuki."_

_She turned, spotting him leaning against the bottom of the stair case. "Zero!" She quickly made her way down the steps._

_His hands were suddenly grabbing her, and she felt her face heat up as he brought her into a restraining embrace, his breath coming out in sharp pants beside her ear. "Don't look."_

_A wet appendage licked at her neck, and her heart felt like it was going to burst. "Z-Zero?! Wha…"_

If Cross had been any other man, the angry aura would have sent him fleeing, and even then he could feel goose bumps rise on his skin. "I had thought you wouldn't figure out about that."

Kaname leaned forward. "Kiryu is feeding off of something  _extremely_ precious to me." His eyes took a red hue. "The question is why do you allow it?"

The headmaster stared straight into the purebloods eyes. "Because Haruki finds it his job to protect Yuki, just like you Kaname, so he takes it upon himself to make sure she isn't attacked."

Kaname paused, his eyes thoughtful. "Yes, it's his instinct to, even in such a state their bond stays connected."

_His head turned up, and he gazed up at the two figures bathed in moonlight. To anyone else it looked like a lovers embrace, but he could see the long protruding fangs peeking from the silver haired prefect's lips._

_His feet raced up the staircase._

"Even if he had known Zero for twenty years, if he got the smallest hint that Yuki was going to be hurt by Zero, he would be on him within seconds."

_Much like that fateful day, his mind was blank, and his body moved without his permission. Yuki, he had to protect her._

"Even if it cost him his life, he would do anything to protect her, Yuki feels the same for him."

_Her body was pushed forward harshly, and she instinctively put her arms out to stop her head from hitting the ground. She sat there for a moment, confused, until a pained grunt caught her attention._

_Slowly she tilted her head, her eyes widening as a drop of blood landed on her face._

_Gulp_

" _A-aniki…?"_

_Gulp_

_Haruki's head was tilted back, a large hand gripping his brown hair in a tight hold as a slow stream of blood tricked down his pale neck. An arm was holding him in place, as a loud gulping echoed through the corridor, and her eyes slow turned to see a familiar shock of silver hair._

" _Y-Yuki it's okay…" Haruki said, a comforting smile crossing his features despite the painful hold on his hair. "Zero couldn't control himself and he attacked you, but I want you to listen very closely."_

_Gulp_

_His green eyes bore into her brown ones, and she nodded hesitantly._

" _Don't be afraid of Zero, it isn't his fault."_

Kaname's head snapped sideways, and his eyes stared at the closed doors intently.

"What's wrong Kaname?" The headmaster questioned.

"I smell blood." In a white flash he was out the door, ignoring the headmaster's calls.

**{Breaking the strings of fate}**

This really wasn't good for his health, Haruki mused, and the large amount of blood that was being consumed by Zero was most definitely taking a toll on his body. But Zero was rather greedy as a Vampire, and more times than not Haruki ended up fainting like a girl afterwards.

Once he was sure that his sister understood that there was no need for her to feat Zero, because he knew if the prefect saw any fear from her he would be disgusted by himself, he worked on trying to stop Zero.

" Zero." He called, tapping his head like he had before. "I need you to stop."

It took a moment, but he felt Zero stiffen and take his fangs from his neck, a look of horror crossing his features as he stared at his neck.

Haruki smiled. "It's not as bad as you think Zero."

The hunter blinked, and turned his gaze toward his sister, his lilac eyes widening. "Y-Yuki…"

Yuki seemed to hesitate for a second before she finally walked forward, her brown eyes full of worry. "Are you okay Zero?"

"You…" Zero looked speechless. "You're not afraid of me?"

Haruki locked gazed with her for a moment, she sent him a grateful smile, and he slowly took a step back. They, he realized, watching as the two communicated, looked great together.

"Haruki, Yuki."

The two twins turned to look at the pureblood that was walking up the stairs, his eyes switching to Zero's bloodstained face and Haruki's blood covered neck.

Haruki blinked. "Kaname…"

The pureblood's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he pushed Haruki behind him. "You have been reduced to a bloodthirsty beast… Kiryu Zero." A dark aura seemed to pulse off him, as he slowly headed toward the shocked prefect.

Yuki made a sound of protest and quickly put herself between Zero and Kaname, her arms spread wide.  
"No! Kaname!"

Haruki raised a brow at the action, finding it brave of her sister to try and stop Kaname without fear. Kaname surprisingly stopped, looking into Yuki's eyes.

"If you insist Yuki." The tall brunette said after a moment, looking at the pair with an unreadable expression.

The vampire suddenly turned toward him, and he unconsciously stiffened. "Let me bring you to the infirmary Haruki."

He nodded hesitantly and followed him downstairs, as they passed he spotted the headmaster and knew that Yuki would soon be explained about what was going on. This made him feel better, even if he wanted Yuki to enjoy life to the fullest, being shielded from the world would do her no good, and perhaps she would be able to help Zero better than he had been able to.

**{Breaking the strings of fate}**

"The blood has stopped flowing, but the puncture wounds…" Kaname gazed at the fang marks with an unreadable expression. "He really pierced you deeply."

Haruki sighed, taking his chin from the purebloods hold. "Well I'm sure it will heal eventually." He replied, forming a strained smile.

"Haruki."

He looked up, and Kaname peered down at him. "Are you afraid of vampires now?"

The smaller brunette blinked, and gave a small chuckle. "Why would I be? Zero hasn't done anything bad to me."

He received a nod and the vampire slowly got up, Haruki followed his movements, halting when his vision started to darken.

"Haruki?"

_Blood so much blood, everything was covered in it._

He was vaguely aware of someone calling his name, but he couldn't find it in himself to reply.

_When he moved his head to the side, a girl with curled brown hair stared lifelessly back at him, her brown eyes wide._

His hands came up to cover his face and his breath came out in sharp gasps. What…

_She… when he looked at her, his soul cried out and he was consumed by sadness. She was someone dear to him, like a sister._

"Kaname what is happening?"

Footsteps quickly started toward him, and he felt warm hands cover his own and tilt his face up.

"His memory…blood loss….can fix…don't know how long it will work…"

_The red head a little ways off was the same, a dear comrade of his; they both had been with him since the beginning._

Haruki didn't like to call himself weak, and on many occasions he looked down on those who were. Because if he was weak, that meant he was incapable of protecting Yuki, of making sure he could see her smile once again.

But it was undeniable when a warm hand covered his head, and he finally lost consciousness. He was the older twin, thus it was his duty to protect, not be overwhelmed by strange dreams and force Kaname to calm him.

_The trio was walking down the large hallway, the red head and brunette bickering back and forth making him smile. He felt safe here, and when they looked at him, asking who he thought was right, a good natured smile crossed his face._

" _Hi Harry."_

_He turned, and felt his heart pick up when he spotted a small red head giving him a small smile, her freckled face flushing as they locked gazes._

" _Ginny."_

**{Breaking the strings of fate}**

Tossing a knife up in the air without even looking, the pureblood thought back to what had happened. Zero, the lowly level E, had taken Haruki's blood, and it wasn't the first time. He had noticed of course when it first started, but didn't say anything about it.

Now though, after such a violent act and in front of Yuki no less, that was unacceptable. He had been ready to slaughter the prefect, and had it not been for Yuki he would have done it with no regrets.

The hunter was walking a thin line, and now that he had  _both_ of his precious people focused on him, Kaname was less than pleased. Not only that, but the seal Juri had put on Haruki was starting to fade faster than it was supposed to, most likely because Zero had slowly been feeding off of his blood for so long, thus making the seal fade.

The knife was suddenly flung down on his desk and pierced the picture of the three prefects, or one silver prefect in particular.

He would have to keep an eye on Haruki.

In the court yard Yuki stopped Zero from leaving, promising him that she was his ally and that she would stop him from snapping if he wanted her to. That no matter what, she wouldn't leave his side, she wasn't going to be afraid of him.

The moon cast a silver hue on the couple, and a thread of destiny broke apart.


	6. Six

Zero was the type of person who hid his inner turmoil simply because he didn't want to bother Yuuki; Haruki was well versed in the art of hiding one's emotion so he could tell when the silver haired prefect was more depressed than usual, which was obvious after the big secret had been brought to light.

Really all this drama was bad for the soul, Yuuki liked Kaname who may or may not like Yuuki back but definitely hated Zero who liked Yuuki who may or may not like  _him_  back, teenagers were really way too over dramatic.

 _I wonder what Kaname thinks about me…_ Haruki furrowed his brow at his rebellious thoughts- where had that come from? Why did he care what Kaname thought about him? The Pureblood had saved him but otherwise they had nothing to do with each other so it wasn't important.

Why was he even thinking about this? Shaking his head to distinguish his thoughts Haruki picked up the pace until he was jogging toward the large wall, his green eyes hard with worry. Yuuki was once again forgetting how dangerous vampires were and was literally walking into what could be her death. Despite them being 'tame' with Kaname around he wasn't about to allow his sister to walk into a vampire's nest alone.

Nodding to the gatekeeper who didn't object to him passing through Haruki searched his surroundings for any sight of Yuuki. A sigh passed through him and his shoulders slumped when he didn't spot the familiar brunette, she must have actually gone  _inside_.

A surge of protectiveness arose within him and his back straightened, it was daylight so most of the vampires would be asleep but one of them could be awake while Yuuki was wandering around the building. He forgot to give her back the rod so she had no way to protect herself-

In a few smooth strides he was across the yard and heading toward the door, the wind rustled behind him ominously and he pushed his hair away from his face, if anyone hurt Yuuki he would kill them.

**{Breaking the strings of fate}**

"What are you to Kaname-sama?"

If his fans were to see him now Yuuki was sure the nickname 'Idol-sempai' would quickly disappear and all of the squealing girls would tremble in fright. The straight faced blonde stalking her direction was a far cry different from the cheerful one she was used to. Each step he took closer made her want to back up but the ice surrounding her foot hindered any actions and she was stuck with staying still as the vampire approached her.

 _Don't do anything rash…_ her conscious sounded suspiciously like Aniki and the familiar smooth tenor helped stop her from getting riled up. Though she just wanted to ask Kaname to keep Zero's secret she could tell now that perhaps she should have waited. But she wanted to make sure that no one knew! Zero was already in enough turmoil as it was and she didn't want anyone else making it harder for him, such a kind soul didn't deserve what he was going through.

Squaring her shoulders and sending a mental thanks to her brother Yuuki gained enough courage to stare Aidou in the eye. "Kaname saved Haruki and I from a crazy vampire," She explained in a soft yet determined tone. "He's our savior."

"Hmm? Such a thing happened…" Aidou smiled but this one was fake and almost dark. "Then to show your savior your gratitude, Yuuki-chan, shouldn't you offer all your blood to repay him for his kindness?"

She faltered. "Blood…"

"I see, your blood is meant to be Kaname-sama's. But it's not Kaname's mark you want on you, right?" The blonde vampire leaned in so he could look directly into her eyes. "You shouldn't give your blood to others, including me…" His hand rose up and lightly touched her neck making her muscles stiffen-

_Aniki!_

A flash of silver and a pained hiss.

She blinked eyes widening as her brother's back settled in front of her protectively. The rod that he liked to steal from her was pointing toward the blonde who was crouched down holding his head.

"If you ever…" Haruki's voice was unusually cold and she knew that he was wearing the narrowed eyed dark look he always did when someone made him especially mad. "…touch her again I will personally hunt you down and  _end_  you."

It had been one other time when she had seen him like this, back when she had ventured too far in the forest and ended up lost. Like the day Kaname had saved them she was lost in the sea of white and had encountered a thin, hungry looking wolf. By some stroke of luck Haruki had appeared out of thin air and chased the wolf off with a few well-aimed strikes. His eyes had been nearly glowing then while his lips curled to a snarl and he hadn't hesitated to put himself between her and the predator just like now.

Aidou snarled and stood straight to glare at her brother. "How dare you?!"

Haruki settled into a defensive stance. "If you didn't harass my sister then you wouldn't have gotten hit."

The blonde looked ready to strike and her heart leapt. Haruki was only human! There was no way he could fight against a Noble vampire! "Aniki please stop! You're going to get hurt!" Why was she so weak? If she would have been stronger surely this situation wouldn't be happening right now.

She struggled to break her foot from the ice jerking her leg back and forth in panic and desperation, she couldn't allow Haruki to be killed he was the only family she had left.

**{Breaking the strings of fate}**

Though he had no chance against the vampire, Haruki felt no fear as the blonde prepared to attack. A calm determination settled over him and instead of quickening his blood stilled and his vision cleared. The vampire had the upper hand while he only had a single hunter enchanted weapon to defend himself and Yuuki.

A hand was suddenly obscuring his vision and Yuuki's soft gasp of 'Kaname-sempai' echoed through the empty building. The sudden loss of vision and change in atmosphere made his mind dizzy, now instead of preparing to defend his sister's life he was held in place by a single appendage.

"That's enough Haruki."

"Dorm Leader Kuran."

He could feel the displeasure coming off of Kaname in waves and if the pureblood were not holding him like currently was Haruki was sure that Adiou would have been punished right then and there.

"I will deal with you later Aidou, leave."

"I was being too impudent… I am really sorry Kaname-sama." The rustling of cloth and tapping of shoes against the floor signaled the Noble had left yet Kaname's hand covering his eyes didn't move. Haruki didn't know if he should try to get away or stay where he was, if he could get away that was, since Kaname seemed perfectly okay with staying where he was.

"It seems that Adiou has caused trouble for you, sorry Yuuki, Haruki." Kaname's voice was once again calm and collected not the dark tone it was when he had dealt with Adiou.

There was a moment of silence and Haruki knew without needing to see that Yuuki was completely love struck by the pureblood. "Ah!" Her voice gained a high pitch that only happened when she was blushing. "Yes! I mean No! No it's no problem!" A nervous chuckle came from her and Haruki mentally face palmed, if she wanted Kaname to return her feelings she sure wasn't helping anything by acting like a lunatic.

Haruki shifted slightly and brought his free hand up to rest slightly on Kaname's hand blocking his vision. "Thank you for stopping me Kaname but I think I have myself under control." Now that the danger to his sister had finally gone he could think clearly and knew what he had been willing to do was rather foolish. But he would readily do it again if he had to.

The hand lifted rather slowly as if Kaname didn't w _ant_ to move, which was probably his imagination since that wouldn't make any sense. Once he had been set free Haruki set his focus on Yuuki and set off toward her with a worried frown.

"Are you okay Yuuki?" He asked rustling her hair and checking her neck discreetly, when he opened the door Adiou reaching toward his frozen sister had invaded his vision which instantly made him snap, if the Noble had even laid a finger on her…Yuuki struggled slightly under his ministrations but otherwise allowed him to double check and triple check for any injuries or scratches.

Pleased that nothing was wrong Haruki straightened his shoulders and gave her light smack over the head. "Baka," He scolded as she gave him an apologetic look. "Don't go walking into the lion's den like that."

"Sorry Aniki."

A chuckle made the two brunettes turn a blush tinting their cheeks at the sight of Kaname laughing; a gentle smile was the pureblood's regal features making him even more eye-catching than usual. "Do not worry about what Adiou said," Kaname declared with a soft smile aimed their direction. "Yuuki and Haruki are different from the night class who just follow me," the twins stared totally entrapped by the brown gaze staring at them longingly. "That you two are filled with warmth is enough already."

Something about the purebloods gaze made his heart ache, Kaname's smile may have been beautiful but his eyes were… _very lonely._

"Haruki is right Yuuki." Kaname continued looking toward the large stair case leading toward the night class rooms. "You shouldn't be walking into places like this alone, at least bring Haruki with you next time. Kiriyuu would have been good too."

The pureblood's gaze turned toward him and fixated on the bandage covering his neck. "As long as Kiriyuu took something from you he should be at least some use."

Yuuki tensed up at the jab toward the silver haired prefect and Haruki found himself doing the same, Kaname may have saved them from the vampire but Zero was part of their dysfunctional family and he wouldn't allow anyone to talk bad about his family. "Don't talk about him like that." Haruki's voice was sharper and once again he found that he couldn't force a smile on his face, something that was happening more and more recently. "It's not Zero's fault," He explained gazing boldly into Kaname's eyes. "So please don't talk about him like he's some sort of pawn."

Throughout his life he hated the thought of someone being used as an object, something about being manipulated and molded to fit a person's needs set him on edge.

The look Kaname sent him was intense making his anger pause, slowly the Kuran's hand raised to rest by his collar, right beside where Zero had been biting him the past few years. "Sorry Haruki, it seems I cannot be as indifferent as I have been the past few years." The door behind them creaked open but Kaname's eyes stayed locked on his own emerald ones. "Because the one I cherish the most has been bitten by another guy."

 _Eh?_ Haruki's eyes widened and his heart stilled. What did Kaname just say? A gust of wind blew through the building making their matching chocolate strands dance,  _cherish the most…?_

"It seems Zero has come to take you back." And just like that the moment was over and Kaname was turning to head up the stairs. "Go back to the world of day, Haruki, Yuuki."

A small hand grabbed his wrist and gently dragged the frozen male toward the door, a knowing smile forming on Yuuki's face as she pushed back the slight hurt she felt. Cherished the most huh? She mused affectionately, for some reason the hurt wasn't as bad as she had thought it would have been, somehow she always  _knew_.

Her gaze rose to rest on Zero who was waiting for them patiently taking in the way the sun highlighted his form. Something within her sighed in relief at the sight of Zero; Haruki may have won Kaname-sempai but Zero, he was  _her_  silver knight.

**{Breaking the strings of fate}**

"I don't understand why you are so attached to them." The blonde commented as he watched the pureblood pass by. "In the first place no one understands why the pureblood of the Kuran family has to be in the same place as a guy like Zero." Kaname paused to look at the Noble as he continued to speak. "Not to mention the fact that Haruki and Yuuki are just humans."

Eyes lighting slightly in a threatening manner Adiou paled as the glowing gaze locked on his form. "The only important people in this world are Yuuki and," a dark aura started to seep into the atmosphere " _Haruki."_

Yuuki was special yes, but Haruki was  _his._

**{Breaking the strings of fate}**

Settled on his bed with an arm across his eyes Haruki thought back to what had happened with Kaname. It was all too weird, Kaname was a pureblood vampire who shouldn't be the least bit interested in humans and while the Kuran was indifferent to almost all of them he had always treated Yuuki and him differently. Yuuki didn't really seem to notice and was too busy trying to keep herself together in his presence, but Haruki could see how Kaname looked at her when no was watching.

Kaname was missing something very dear to him, and that something had to do with both of them. At least Yuuki was somehow involved…

 _But he called me someone he cherishes the most…_ Snorting Haruki rolled over to his side and stared out the window in front of him. Right, like Kaname would cherish him, a very much  _human male_. Purebloods had children; women were the only ones who could give them that so Haruki shouldn't even be registered in the Kuran's mind.

When had he become so _girly_? Thinking about if Kaname liked him or not, what in the world was happening to him?! Sitting up in a quick movement Haruki stared at the wall in irritation, he wouldn't fall into a depressed state for no reason. Didn't he come to the conclusion that Kaname's opinion of him wasn't anything to worry about?

With a nod of agreement Haruki got off from the bed and headed toward the shower, he was going to put this behind him and act like he normally did. That's what made Yuuki smile the most after all.


	7. Seven

Sheets rustled as a slim form tossed back and forth in the large bed, his brown hair stuck to his sweat drenched face as he scowled.

 _It couldn't be. This wasn't_ real, she _wasn't standing there beside the Dark Lord. This was just a nightmare and he was going to wake up at any moment-_

_"What are you going to do know Harry P-...?" The snake man drawled mockingly, his red eyes alight in sadistic delight. "The one you cherished the most has abandoned you, your friends have died, what do you have left to fight for?"_

_He looked at the girl, meeting her eyes and trying to find anything that would tell him that this was a trick. That she was begin controlled just like second year and wasn't consciously doing this. Yet her eyes where clear and full of...anger...at him._

_Looking down he wondered where he had went wrong, he had thought that they where so happy, he had thought she loved him. Yet, yet..._

_"Well Harry P-...?" He looked up, mind numb. "Have you finally realized that it is truly useless to fight against me? Admit defeat now and I shall give you a quick death."_

_For a moment he considered it. The Dark Lord was right after all, everyone he had ever cherished had died in the war and now that_ she _was up there, standing freely beside the Dark Lord he had nothing more to protect._

_He considered it, but only for a moment._

_After years of pushing back his feelings and locking them up to deal with later, he effortlessly pushed away the hurt he felt, the denial that was echoing through his mind and sent the dark wizard a cocky grin. "What me? You know me better then that Tommy-boy."_

_The Dark Lord's face contorted into a snarl and his wand raised, but Harry's was up at the same moment almost vibrating in excitement._

_"Avada-!"_

_"Expell-!"_

Green eyes snapped open, glowing for a moment with hidden power before returning to their natural color, Haruki took a shuddering breath as his blood raced and his heart thrummed wildly. What sort of dream was  _that?_  It was too realistic, he could still feel the ache of betrayal in his soul, and that girl... she looked exactly like the one he had seen in his other...visions... What had he called her? Jean?

The snake monster had called him Harry, it certainly wasn't a Japanese name and only shared a small resemblance to his own name. Why had he been called Harry? What was with the lights coming out of the sticks, were they some sort of magic or something?

**You're a wizard Harry.**

The deep voice in his mind accompanied with the skull-spliting headache made him bring his hands up to his head and cradle it. A few days ago Kaname had used his vampire mind magic on him, he hadn't known why, but it did nothing to heal whatever was wrong with him. In fact it only made everything so much worse. He didn't dare go to the Pureblood though, partially because he didn't want to bother Kaname but a small part of him was  _very_ reluctant to say anything about the...flashbacks? They were important, he knew that much, but the merciless headaches that came soon after was making him start to second guess himself.

Finally the ache subsided and his body instantly relaxed.  _What was happening?_ Haruka brought his head up, yawning as he suddenly felt the lack of sleep affect him. The past few days had been tough, Yuki was suspicious of the way he was acting but he didn't want to get her involved. Though she only wished well he wanted to deal with this himself.

_Tap tap_

Head swiveling toward the sound, Haruka stared suspiciously toward the wall, wondering if he was truly going crazy. All that met his eyes was the wall, a painting and his mirror. Narrowing his gaze, the brunet reluctantly slid his legs from underneath his sheets. Ignoring the way his skin prickled as the cold floor met his bare feet he walked toward the mirror. Coming to a stop a few feet away he observed his reflection, taking the strands sticking up like he had been electrocuted and the shadows underneath his eyes.

Well he looked like crap, that and he was definitely going crazy.

Shaking his head at his actions, Haruka turned to head back to his bed deciding that sleep was probably was the best idea.

The reflection contorted as the brunet turned away, forming into a vaguely human shape. Green eyes hidden by round glasses stared at the retreating figure, frustration shining in them. He supposed it wasn't time yet, the walls were too strong for them to successfully communicate.

He could feel it was going to be soon though, after sixteen years of confinement he was finally going to communicate with the other.

**{Breaking the strings of fate}**

"It wants to kill me, very slowly."

"That's crazy Aniki." Yuki said, though she too was edging around the horse as if it would attack at any moment. "She's just a horse."

He leaned against the nearest tree, it was far enough that the horse couldn't get to him but close enough that he could aid Yuki if she needed it. Exhaustion from his constant nightmares, visions, whatever they were, clawed at him making it unnecessarily hard to be his usual snarky self. "She's glaring at me, look." He replied, motioning toward the horse who literally had fire burning in her eyes as she stared at him.

Yuki paused, backing up slowly as she finally gave up. The teacher would surely nag them if he saw them not participating, but all the students knew that Lily only allowed Zero to ride her. Everyone else was treated like a sworn enemy who needed to be taken care of.

"She is acting more hostile then usual though." Haruki continued as his sister eventually made her way to stand beside him. "I wonder why."

"She takes after Zero so you can never tell."

He chuckled turning his head toward said prefect who was dozing underneath a tree further off. Zero was lucky the teacher was busy with the students, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to nap so long. In fact, Haruki might just follow his example, he was rather tired...

"I'm guessing that you two are going to sit on the sidelines today." A blonde girl commented, a blank look on her pale features. "I don't really blame you."

Yuki turned toward her friend, a smile forming on her face. "Yuri! Yeah you're right, there's no way Aniki and I are going to risk our lives. We'd much rather face the wrath of the teacher." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly, eyes darting around to make sure their teacher wasn't nearby.

"Just make sure not to get caught."

Deciding to leave the two girls to their own devices Haruki walked over to Zero's sleeping form, immediately settling himself down beside the taller male and laying on his back. Instantly his body relaxed, the warm breeze and shining sun making him drowsy. Zero made no comment on his presence, though he knew that the hunter had sensed him, and that was the only invitation he needed to fall asleep himself.

Further away Ichijou stared out the window, watching as the students laughed and chatted with each other. "Today is a Holiday," He commented closing the curtains as the sun started to hurt his eyes. "such a rare occasion and you aren't allowed to take time to enjoy yourself." He turned toward Kaname, watching as the regal brunet wrote something on a piece of paper.

"That "Founding Institute" keeps sending reports here it's very irritating." The Kuran agreed, moving onto the next piece of paper before him.

Ichijou sighed, thinking of the huge piles of paper they had been sent with a strong dislike. "Oh yes, forcing yourself to write essays because of those old Fogey's. I'm such a ditzy person who enjoys reading manga, so honestly I can't imagine doing that sort of thing." In fact just thinking about sitting there for hours like Kaname had been doing, writing endlessly made a shiver run down his spine.

"It looks like Kiryu and Haruki are getting along well though, they were napping so peacefully under the tree together-"

He paused when a dark aura surrounded the Pureblood, eyes widening owlishly as Kaname glared down at the paper. Ichijou quickly repeated his sentence in his mind, trying to figure out what had pissed Kaname off so much. The blonde paused when he finally came to a conclusion, though odd as it may seem it looked like Kaname was jealous...

As if reading his thoughts Kaname turned a sharp gaze toward his direction, making him freeze in place. A strained smile formed on his lips as he hid his nervousness, swiftly he turned toward the door knowing it was best if he left. "I think I'll go read my manga's."

"Ichijou."

Sighing at the commanding tone he turned around. "What is it Kaname?"

**{Breaking the strings of fate}**

Errand? Yeah right! More like running into a death trap head on. The Headmaster knew the city was crawling with level E's but still asked them to go buy stuff for him like it was perfectly safe. Sure they knew how to protect themselves, but really? Talk about child labour.

Yuki on the other hand was delighted that they were finally able to escape the academy walls, not that he could blame her. It wasn't often that they could leave the school grounds, and when they did it was like a breath of fresh air even if they could be killed at any moment.

Zero wasn't too happy though, most likely on edge because of how dangerous it was to be walking around this late in the afternoon. Vampires were more active at night when the moon had risen, mostly because it was more convenient for them to hunt their prey while hidden in the darkness. Unlike humans Vampires could see very well in the dark, making it easy for them to sneak up on unsuspecting targets, humans tended to panic more when they couldn't see making them not think clearly and become rather easy to kill.

"Don't look so bored Zero, Haruki!" Yuki chirped, breaking them both out of their brooding. "You should both take the opportunity to spread your wings!"

Haruki sent her one of his closed eyed smiled amused by her enthusiasm. "Sorry to inform you Yuki-"

"-we have no wings to spread." Zero finished, face deadpanned.

Yuki blinked, her eyes wide at their coordinated answer. She giggled, eyes lighting up in delight. "Don't worry that's the sort of thing that will come to you in time!" She grabbed onto Zero's sleeve, brown eyes dancing. "No need to be so gloomy! Let's go, let's go!" In a cloud of dust she and the prefect where gone, leaving Haruki standing by himself in the street.

Snorting because he felt bad for the hunter, Yuki was going to take  _hours_ to shop, Haruki wandered down the road after them lazily. Some point or another he was going to catch up, but before then he wasn't going to make much of an effort. Besides who was he to interrupt their date? Zero may not have been aware of the fact, but as soon as Haruki had looked into his sister's eyes he spotted the mischievous glint in them. Zero really stood no chance when Yuki turned determined, poor guy.

It took about two hours of him wandering around to realize that he was in fact, lost. Not that he ever admit it, but the town was like a maze and Yuki was the only one who seemed to know her way through it. Too bad she left him without a second thought.

He knew there was a reason he should have tried to find her sooner, how in the world was he supposed to find his way back to the academy by himself?

The brunet tilted his head up, green eyes staring at the darkening sky. Oh, it also seemed that the sun had set too...Well damn.

Suddenly feeling the urge to reunite with Yuki, the older twin picked up his pace, eyes darting around the street. Heart hammering not because he started running, but because the fear of Yuki getting hurt made it beat wildly, Haruki raced down the street. It was deadly silent, making his footsteps echo ominously as he turned a sharp corner, not even the crickets were making a noise. It was as if nature itself where holding it's breath, which meant only one thing, a vampire was around.

Cursing in his mind at the fact that he had given Yuki her rod back, Haruki inwardly berated himself for being so foolish. What type of prefect was he? Not carrying around a weapon was like placing a neon sign above his head telling the vampires he was ready to be eaten. If Zero knew about this he would surely receive a long lecture about safety and not being a complete idiot.

Haruki halted abruptly when a dark aura behind him caught his attention, shoes skidding across the ground at the sudden stop when he was going so fast. Fingers clenching anxiously, he slowly turned around, green eyes hardening when he spotted a woman behind him. Her grin spread from cheek to cheek showing large fangs that gleamed ominously in the darkness.

 **"What a pretty piece of prey I have found."**  She murmured, voice contorted in desire and madness as her glowing eyes stared at his form. **"He smells so sweet too..."**

For a moment the memory of the snowy night threatened to overwhelm him, the fear he felt as the mad vampire approached his and Yuki's forms rising. But as quickly as it came he brutally pushed it away, determination rising as he thought about his sister. It was very likely that she had ran into some trouble also, and while he felt the need to find her as soon as possible he knew that Zero was with her.

In all actuality he should have been worrying about himself, being weaponless and all. But Yuki still plagued his mind, the constant need to make sure she was safe over taking the fear of the predator before him.

 **"Do you mind..."**  The woman called in a sickly sweet voice, drool starting to over-flow to drip down her chin.  **"If I drink your blood?!"**

He just barely jumped out of the way, her body brushing against his as her form flew past at an impossible speed. Breath coming out in harsh pants, Haruki found himself falling into the same episode he had when Adiou had been a threat. His mind sharpened, making it much easier to think instead of just reacting blindly. He had to get away from the main road, though it was empty at the moment the threat of a citizen walking upon the sight made him turn and head toward an alleyway.

The woman's gleeful cackle echoed behind him as he turned corners randomly, the stone walls a blur as he ran as fast as he could.

**"Now now! Why don't you come and play with me? I promise to be nice...!"**

A sharp ringing nearly made him fall to the ground, the noise vibrating in his head and making his vision blur. Grunting the brunet stumbled, bracing himself against the wall and holding his head in pain.

_"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!"_

"Damit." He cursed, fingers clenching in his hair as visions passed across his closed eyes in bright flashes of light. "Not now!"

_A black arch way with a rippling veil stood in the middle of a room, whispers seeming to come from it..._

_Flashing lights, shouted words, cloud-like shapes flying around..._

_Desperation as a pale hand reached forward, a dark-haired man falling backward just beyond reach.._

_"Sirius!"_

A delighted laugh escaped the crazed woman as she spotted her prey hunched down in pain, a long tongue licked chapped lips as she ran toward the boy. He smelled so delightful, so much better than any normal human she had ever come upon. She  _had_ to taste his blood, she  _had_  to.

_Anger, so much anger and hate. The woman, it was her fault, she had taken Sirius away from him! It wasn't fair! She was going to pay!_

**"Thanks for the-!"**

Hands fell away from his face and his head slowly turned toward the vampire, green eyes glowing similar to a certain spell, the boy stared at the approaching woman. For a moment a image overlapped with hers, a woman with curled hair and a crazed smile was before him, making something in the brunet  _burn._

 _"Whats wong potty?"_ The apparition cooed tauntingly in a mocking baby voice.  _"Dwid your Gwodfather die? Poor thwing. So swad."_

He brought an arm forward just as the vampire was within arms length, a dark glare passing across his features. " _Avada Kedavra!"_

The woman only had a moment for her face to contort into one of surprise and confusion before a green light matching that of the boys eye color hit her, within seconds of the impact her form exploded and particles of ash rained down on the brunet.

Seemingly dazed Haruka stared ahead unseeingly at the particles, blinking slowly as his mind tried to sluggishly restart. He didn't even have a chance to regain an sense of what had happened before his vision started to darken, his body suddenly feeling completely drained of energy he fell to his knees and then to the ground with a loud 'thump'. His eyesight twisted like he had been spun around too many times, making his head pound painfully against his skull. Weakly he tried to move his arms, only managing to twitch his fingers once.

Frustration clawed at his mind but receded as he found that there wasn't enough energy to even feel annoyed left in his body. It was as if whatever he had done had made his body completely useless.

_Yuki..._

Eyelids starting to close he tried desperately to fight the overwhelming exhaustion, the danger of falling asleep making warning bells ring in his head. Next time a Vampire found him he wouldn't be able to fight back that was for sure.

"Haruki."

A smooth baritone caressed his ears, the familiarity making his worries vanish instantly without his approval. Measured footsteps approached him until two well-made shoes appeared in his direct sight, pausing as the man stared down at his form.

"Kana...me." He muttered, disliking the weakness he was showing and how pathetic he felt.

Clothes rustled as Kaname crouched down and a gentle hand rested on his cheek. It brushed against his skin, sending tingles throughout his body. Breath stuttering, Haruki tried to move his head, away or closer to the hand he would never say, and nearly growled when it didn't so much as move an inch.

"Don't worry Haruki, you're safe." Kaname soothed, his hand seeming to hesitate for a moment, as if not wanting to leave, before finally reaching under his knees as an arm wrapped around his back. "You can sleep now."

He tried to fight it, he really did. Especially since of all things Kaname Kuran himself was carrying him  _bridal style,_ but it ended up being a useless fight as his body finally realized it could rest peacefully in the Pureblood's presence. Inwardly cursing his reactions, he wasn't in a shojo manga so why was his heart fluttering like he had seen drawn in one, sleep finally gained control and he lost consciousness the white uniform he was leaning against fading from view.

**{Breaking the strings of fate}**

Keeping a firm hold on his control, Kaname cradled the precious body close to him, taking the moment to breath in the soothing scent. Lilies along with the very faint scent of a burning fire made him snap his eyes open and stare at the unconscious form. He  _knew_ that smell, it was the same smell of  _him_ before  _he_ died.

Chocolate eyes thoughtful, Kaname tried to figure out how it was possible for Haruki to be showing the signs so early. Juri's shields should have been enough to hold back  _that_ until the moment arrived, but it seemed that  _he_ had other plans. Not that Kaname was surprised,  _he_ would definitely be able to pull something as impossible as breaking through a Pureblood's barriers. But that hadn't been what the Kuran had planned to happen, at least not until later.

Of course Kaname should have known  _he_ was too stubborn to listen.

Hidden from prying eyes an affectionate smile formed on the brunet's face, the image of a defiant man with emerald eyes flashing in his mind.

 _"If you think I'm going to follow along with your little plan you have it all wrong Kaname."_ He had proclaimed, head held high and eyes flashing.  _"I don't take well to being manipulated."_

"Indeed you don't little one." He murmured, not feeling the least bit annoyed that the wizard had already started messing with his chess board. "And I look forward to our game."

**Author's Note:**

> The original author of this fic (whom I give all credit to, by the way) now has an account on ao3 as The Eternal Scribe. Their pseud is Cloud_Gazer, which probably a better bet to search, seeing as the database won't mistake it for a fic name or something. Go check them out and give them your well-earned love!


End file.
